Haley Dunphy
Haley Gwendolyn Dunphy is a protagonist from the TV series Modern Family. She is is the eldest child of Claire and Phil Dunphy and also the sister of Luke and Alex. Haley has an on and off relationship with her ex-boyfriend, Dylan. Haley is now working as an Assistant Fashion Designer and is still a college student. It was shown she had feelings for Andy in the episode Summer Lovin and they shared a kiss in the episode Phil's Sexy, Sexy House. She is portrayed by Sarah Hyland. Biography Before The Show Haley was conceived before her parents got married during a Duran Duran concert ("Message Received"). Claire and Phil eloped afterwards and told everyone that the pregnancy was a surprise. They also had to suspend their honeymoon to Hawaii because of Claire's pregnancy with Haley ("Hawaii"). It is mentioned that Haley was very close to her mother when she was younger, but they grew apart once she hit adolescence ("Chirp"). Claire stated that Haley used to hug Phil coming home from work ("See You Next Fall"), indicating that she was an affectionate child. Personality Haley is better remembered by her family for being the pretty girl in the family, and most of her interests and advantages revolve around that. One recurring theme with Haley is that she seems to share a lot of Claire's personality when she herself was in her rebellious teenage phase, even both describing their mothers as "psycho control freaks" ("Earthquake"). This frustrates Claire who admits that she doesn't want her children to make the same mistakes she did ("Pilot"). Haley is portrayed as somewhat slow and ditzy, often needing to take some time to get jokes. Her lack of intelligence is a constant point of mockery and condescension from Alex. It is also the catalyst of her becoming surprisingly self-reproachful as she later confesses that she is aware of her stupidity and is heavily marred by her family's mockery and derision of her as a failure ("Party Crasher"). It is revealed early on that she is very popular in her high school, and as a stereotypical teen she seemingly acts carefree and irresponsible, especially concerning her academics. She however is shown to gradually mature as the series progresses, learning to take responsibility for her actions and future, taking care of her parents and siblings, and unexpectedly revealing moments of wisdom and uncommon prescience ("Queer Eyes, Full Hearts", "Do Not Push"). Even so, she takes pleasure in using her shrewdness to occasionally take advantage of her parents and people around her for her benefit ("Suddenly, Last Summer"). Haley's interests mainly concerns her image with people outside her family, and shopping ("Express Christmas"). In season five, she is chosen to be part of an exhibit to display her photography from class, which is revealed to be of her family ("iSpy"). Soon after she became an adult, Haley has developed a liking to drinking alcohol, an interest she seems to share with her mother ("Haley's 21st Birthday"). Due to Andy's influence on her life, Haley is trying to be a better person ("Clean Out Your Junk Drawer"). Haley also wants to slow down on her wild partying ("Express Yourself"). Haley told Andy, "I like the me I am when I'm with you." Gallery Haley-S8.jpg Category:Modern Family Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:On & Off Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks